Codename: Phoenix
by RobinScorpio
Summary: This is an AU story. I feel that Robin should have been involved in more adventure stories. She is Anna Devane's daughter and never written much like it. Sonny and Jason stumble upon a very different Robin in Puerto Rico. Set in 2007. How will they react? How will Robin react to seeing them again? Features Steve Burton as Jason Morgan
1. Chapter 1

New story, slightly AU. I hated how Sam got the adventure and others. I felt Robin came from two kick ass spies, I wanted to see more kick ass Robin. If there is interest I will post more chapters. Enjoy.

**Codename: Phoenix**

This story is set in 2006. Robin does not have HIV, I know it is part of her history but I am changing it. Robin is a WSB agent she crosses paths with Jason and Sonny in Puerto Rico while she is on a mission, one that would eventually lead her back to Port Charles. She didn't go to medical school but to law school instead. Stone died of Leukemia as opposed to AIDS. Georgie was never with Diego and never married Dillon, she ended it when he cheated.

**Chapter 1 Bitch Don't Kill My Vibe**

She wore large sunglasses and had her hair waved down her back. Her body was svelte and tanned. She was laying on her stomach he noticed her firm, round ass as he approached the pool. She was tanning. He looked at Mateo Santos, wondering why he would have his woman with him to do business. However, stories about this woman he had yet to meet, he could understand it. She was said to be bad ass, she fought alongside him but Jason did not understand, on some level he should have since Sam had been his ride or die chic more than once, until she took a bullet for him delivered by Manny Ruiz.

Robin was to eliminate Santos but there was a vital piece of information that she needed first. He was her mark and she was this close. She was pissed to see them there.

"Do you need her here?" Jason asked as Sonny joined his side.

Robin tried not to allow his voice to throw her off her game. She sat up then looked at Mateo, shame she would have to take him down. He was a charming and handsome man.

"My Bella is smart. She has a head for business and we are discussing business." She smiled at him.

Jason recognized the smile under the glasses and so did Sonny. She stood to greet the men before they could break her cover.

"Isabel Santana, I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you but—something tells me that you have a way of dismissing women." She spoke in a Spanish accent taking them by surprise.

"Take your glasses off, I like to look people in the eye while doing business." She slowly removed her glasses, her lips were fuller as were her breasts, just slightly. Her skin was olive toned and she had a tiny mole above her lip on the left side. Sonny hesitated but Jason knew.

"I am not a fan of orders. No man makes demands of me, well, except my man." She turned to Jason. "You don't say much do ya?" She smiled then threw her hair over her shoulder.

"That is just as well. How about we take this discussion indoors." Robin walked toward the house. Jason could not help it as his eyes traveled down her legs then back up as he followed.

Robin wanted to get the holy duo out of there. She had not anticipated them having connections to Santos. She listened while they discussed business. They wanted to control some of the Santos ports in Yabucoa. Robin did not understand the connection, her mind worked quickly to figure it out.

"What do you think entitles you to these docks?" She looked over the contracts. "If I am not mistaken your territory is in New York and what was left that you had taken over from Rivera no longer belongs to you. I suggest that you do the smart thing and head back to New York fellows." Sonny looked like he could pop a vein.

"Listen, no one asked you. What is she the Queen Pin?" Sonny looked at Santos and Robin just laughed.

"She is a brilliant attorney who oversees all of my legit business. We have revitalized the docks and it is thriving in the small community. While it would be lucrative for you, it is not looking like such a good deal for me. In fact it seems that you have come here under false pretenses." He gestured for his men to take them away but they came face to face with Sonny's men.

A shootout ensued, Mateo was busy fighting off Sonny and Jason's men, and he did not notice that his girl was helping the enemy but Jason did. He grabbed Robin and tried to put the gun to her head but she laid him out by ducking and sweeping his legs from under him.

Santos' men were down and Sonny went in for the kill but Robin stopped him. Santos wasn't expecting her to turn so when she kicked the gun out of his hand he was stunned. Sonny and Jason watched her fight him, she kicked the man's ass. She then drug him into a room where Jason and Sonny would follow. She placed his hand on the scanner to open the safe. She reached in and pulled out the contents. She then knocked him out. She looked at Jason and Sonny.

"My suggestion to you both is to run while you still have a chance." They both stared at her. She quirked an eyebrow daring them to challenge her. "I also suggest that you shut your mouth. I need you gone yesterday. There is no territory to be gained here. Leave." She said coldly.

Jason and Sonny left just as a team came in. Robin held up the disk. "Got it. Along with the other evidence that I have collected, I would say the Santos organization is done." She smiled. Lucky winked at her.

"Good going Scorpio. Aiden owes you a cookie I do believe." Robin laughed at that. She stood to greet her longtime friend with an embrace.

"He sure does Spencer. What are you doing here? I thought that you were taking the out." He smiled at her, adventure was in his genes.

"I had to make sure that you were good. Besides, is there ever really a full out?" She sighed, he was right about that but she believed that he was just bored with the PCPD.

"I for one am starving. Let's debrief and then get some paella." He had to laugh at that but under the surface it bothered him. Robin had become too used to the life. She tried to cope with humor, it was a life that chose her not one that she had chosen for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so since this is a new story. I will wet your appetite with the first three chapters. Feedback is love. Let me know if I should continue.

**Chapter 2 Say Uncle**

Sean Donnelly slid the file over to Robin. She had debriefed over the Santos case and was ready for her next mission.

"No, Uncle Sean, I can't…"

"It is Mr. Donnelly here sweetheart." He reminded her and she smiled. Sean knew that if Robert were alive he would have his head if he knew he had allowed his only child to join the ranks of the WSB. I am sure you can handle it. It has been seven years Robin. You are stronger and better than them." Robin sighed then began reviewing the file, Lorenzo Alcazar, arms dealer and smuggler. Alcazar was a terrorist and not above trading arms or information with terror cells. Robin felt the instant need to bring him down.

"So Mr. Donnelly, why is Ruiz here? He is one of us." She asked looking at him. She sense that he was a mess that she would have to clean up. She hated those.

"Ruiz is to be terminated. He is a double agent gone rogue. He is insane. I am afraid that he cannot be allowed to survive considering the information that he has." Robin looked at the picture of the tattooed bald man.

"Maybe it was this life." She suggested. She had never been sent to handle an agent before, not one who was part of their agency. She wondered of the life drove people to the brink. She wondered if she could do it.

"If you cannot handle it, I will get someone who can." She frowned looking it over.

"Is there another way?" Sean got her another file on Ruiz that she combed over thoroughly. He had charges of rape, torture and killing of innocent women. It was then that she knew what she had to do.

"Be careful when you go after him. He is very skilled but I know that you are better." Robin stuffed the files in her brief case.

"I am but I think I will go pound for pound with Aiden while we are here." She wanted to hug him but that was against the rules. To ensure that she wasn't too cocky, which she could be at times, Sean ensured that she was not given any special treatment. She had always been treated like any other recruit.

_Sean was checking on the latest recruits. They were in an explosives class. Robin had excelled at most but there was a particular bomb that she was having trouble detonating. She had been approached by the DVX, she had thought about becoming a double agent. She wanted vengeance for the death of her parents. Once she discovered that Faison was alive she had to find him. It had become her mission. She hadn't found him yet but she had been trying along with Lucky._

_She had gone to Sean with a proposal, he allow her to join or she would work for them. He had taken her in and treated her like any other recruit. Hell, he was harder on her. He paced the classroom._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, you are all dead. You can thank Ms. Scorpio. She had 90 seconds to diffuse a Vx980 C4 bomb. This whole compound would have gone up. Get it together Scorpio and learn how to work better under pressure. This is a vital part of being on the field. Are you sure that you are cut out for this?" Robin glared at him._

_"I know I am sir." She said through gritted teeth. Sean reset the bomb and Robin had failed again._

_"Get out and come back to my class when you are ready." Robin stood, she did not argue nor did she hang her head. She went back to her quarters and crammed. During the evening Aiden would come in to help her. Like her mother, he was an expert. _

_"He is just harder on you because he wants you out of their shadow." Aiden squeezed her shoulder. She hadn't known him very long. She had met him a year before when she had discovered her mother was alive. They had clicked instantly._

_"He is being an asshole and trying to make me cry. He still sees me as sweet little Robin. He wants to make me quit. That is too bad, his vitriol only serves as motivation." Aiden grinned at her, that was precisely the point but he wouldn't say that._

_Robin had returned the next class and aced it not knowing that Sean beamed with pride on the inside._

Robin found Aiden in the rec center sparring with one of the new recruits. "Hey Devane, lose the rookie and get ready for a real challenge." It was custom to rib the new recruits. There weren't many, it happened when they lost someone, it was mostly a place for existing recruits to hone their skills.

"I am not that much of a rookie Scorpio." Lainey smiled at her. She had become fond of Robin. Lainey was an expert at reading people. She was like the mentalist or something, Robin had thought. She had excellent physical ability but her strength was getting inside someone's mind.

"Okay Devane, what is your poison today?" He called to her.

"Krav Maga, weapons defense. Let's hit it." She smiled as she stepped onto the mat. Aiden bowed and Lainey decided to watch.

Aiden and Robin faced each other on the matt, each taking form as they circled each other. They did a few of the moves as Lainey watched in awe of Robin taking the bigger man down. Then Aiden got rougher, treating her like an equal.

Aiden helped Robin up off of the Matt. She had given him a run for his money. "You are very quick grasshopper. It works in your favor. Good match." She raised an eyebrow.

"I am not done. Jujitsu is next." She smirked at his groan. They spent the rest of the evening alternating.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay make that four chapters. After the next one, I will go to weekly updates. I only get the chance to work on my stories during the weekends since the job has been hectic.

**Chapter 3 The Phoenix and The Spider**

Robin had been stalking Manny for days, getting down his patterns and his habits. She was ready to make her move. First she had to inject him with a sedative so that she could move his body. She wore a dark hoodie and black spandex pants. She moved lithely as she approached him but he felt her presence and when she went to plunge the needle in his neck he dipped then flipped her over him.

Manny looked down at Phoenix, he smiled. "They sent the phoenix." He laughed serving to piss her off. She sprung to her feet then did a roundhouse kick to his face. She was quick but so was he.

Jason spotted Manny Ruiz fighting with someone he stood back then watched. Manny had the person on the ground. Jason watched that person pull her legs up then push him away a few feet. When the figure sprung to her feet her hood fell down. That is when Jason noticed that ponytail. He noticed her profile and began to move with his gun drawn.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jason shouted aiming his gun at Manny. Robin looked at Jason.

"I don't need you. Go away." She spat at him silently cursing under her breath.

"Bird, we will meet again. You won't be rising from the ashes once my venom sinks into you." He hissed at her then blew her a kiss. He walked away, arrogantly and did not see Robin raise the gun, fire one bulleted piercing the top of his spine.

"If you were smart, you would get the hell out of here or things will become very difficult for the both of us." She walked toward Manny's body. Jason walked away but hid to watch her. She removed something from the back of his neck then removed all of his identification before dragging him, another hooded figure approached her.

"Venom, I thought I told you that I had this." He helped her get the body into the car.

"He is a sex trafficker and maniac. Just in case." Aiden spat at her. "I will follow you in my bike. Don't think I did not notice we have a witness. He has to be dealt with." He whispered. Robin sighed, just another thing to add to a bad evening. The WSB would want her ex brought in.

"I'll handle him." She got into her car then drove to an undisclosed location after losing Jason.

Aiden also known as Venom had blocked Jason. He hopped off of his bike. Jason drew his gun but Aiden quickly disarmed him.

"She is no longer your concern and the only reason you are alive is because she said she will handle you. I think she deserves that privilege. In the meantime, you never saw either off us. Don't bother following because you are not that good." Aiden took the clip from Jason's gun then tossed it. He shot the tires out of Jason's car then smiled at him.

"Just in case." He hopped on his bike and sped away.

As they waited for the team to collect and dispose of Ruiz Aiden looked at his cousin. "Can you handle him?" He asked.

"He doesn't have to die trigger. Jason is not a snitch and while I know that we can barely stand the sight of each other, he would never intentionally get me killed." Aiden stared at her in disbelief. How could she have even a small amount of trust in the loser?

"You cannot tell him who you are Fee." She smiled at him.

"I don't plan to." She had no idea how the hell she was going to explain. She had already withheld information from her superiors about the incident in Puerto Rico.

"How do you explain the meeting with Santos? If they made you…" Robin looked at him in surprise.

"My mother should mind her own business. I don't need you shadowing me Ve. You already know that I am a big girl." Aiden sighed, he had to admit she was good, the best of her parents but still, somewhere deep inside was a heart that bled, a heart that still cared. She may have tried to mask it but deep in there was Robin.

"Whatever you say luv. I just helped you ass so be grateful." The team came and Robin knew it was time to go pay the piper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Who Are You?**

Jason was filling Sonny in on the events of the evening. Sonny couldn't believe it. He paced wondering what the hell his little sister had gotten into. It had been years but they had made some peace when she returned for the ball in 2001.

"So she was Bella?" He asked.

"No, I am Robin. I don't know who Bella is." Robin waltzed in and they stared at her wondering how she had gotten past the guards.

"Tell Max and Milo that I apologize but I did not have time to explain to them that I needed to get inside. You need tougher security. They are okay…" She said off their look.

"Just taking a little nap." She smiled. Jason stared at her coldly.

"So, you have come to handle me is that it? I don't know who you are or what happened to you but you can't handle me." She smirked allowing her eyes to roam over his body.

"I have handled you quite nicely in the past. I came to tell you to stay away from me and to keep your mouth shut. You don't get to ask questions. You don't get to know who I am. You don't get to come to my rescue. You almost screwed everything up tonight." She spat indignantly her arms crossed across her chest.

Two men who once meant so much to her studied her. She was wearing black capri pants and a fatigue tank top, she was defined but feminine. She was strong and the edges that were once so soft had been hardened.

"Robin I just watched you kill a man in cold blood and you expect me not to have questions?" Jason barked. Robin picked at the imaginary dirt under her nails as if she were bored.

"Please, you couldn't care less. You are just surprised that my sainted halo is tarnished. Manny is no longer a problem to you. I know he is one of your enemies and has taunted your girlfriend/fiancé. This was personal, he is a sexual deviant and human trafficker. The world is a better place without him. Now you can create a candlelight vigil if you must mourn him but there is no body. So please let it go. I don't want to have to hurt you." Jason advanced on her like she was a gazelle and he was a lion.

"You don't want to hurt me? Do you think that you can hurt me Robin?" The nearness of him, his scent and the underlying meaning of his words shook her. He saw a flash of something in her eyes before they darkened to the color of coal. She laughed bitterly.

"Obviously, you don't think so." She head butted him then kicked him in the gut sending him down.

"You have been warned. I am back in town and joining Alexis' practice. Back the fuck off. I do mean that." Jason coughed.

"Who was the guy Robin? The guy you sent to threaten me." She looked back at him then laughed. She looked at Sonny.

"This was not the way that I wanted to see you again." She hugged him. He had made amends and they kept in contact via email and phone calls.

"Sweetheart what is going on?" She shook her head.

"It was just something that needed to be done. I will call you later." Spinelli walked into the penthouse there was a slight moment of recognition from him of Robin that did not go unnoticed by Jason. Robin smiled at him.

"Hello and you are?" She extended her hand and he shook it.

"I am the jackal." He said goofily and Robin had to hold back a laugh at how awkward he was. He was the youngest recruit in her section. She quirked an eyebrow.

"The Jackal?" He nodded.

"Assassin of cyber space." He continued. "And you are?"

"I am Robin Scorpio, bitch on wheels." He smirked at that.

"I think I shall call you rocking Robin." He looked from Sonny to Jason as if to ask who she was.

"Robin is an old friend of mine and Jason Spinelli" Sonny explained and Spinelli looked by at Robin, hanging his head ever so awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Rockin Robin." Spinelli smiled then made his way up the stairs to his regrettably pink room.

"You too Jackal." Robin called after him. "Later Sonny." Robin walked out. Jason looked at Sonny.

"Spinelli didn't ask about the guards and he looked at Robin as though he recognized her for a split second." Jason looked toward the stairs, he was still trying to figure out who Robin was.

"Maybe he saw her picture somewhere. He has been hanging with Georgie Jones." Jason shook his head, that wasn't it and he was determined to figure out what Robin was up to.

"Spinelli get down here." He shouted up the steps.

Spin had come to love Jason which was against the rules, still, he hated to be ordered around at times. He slowly walked down the steps head hanging.

"What can I do for you Stone Cold?" He asked nervously.

"I wanted to know everything about the last seven years of Robin Scorpio's life." Sonny looked at him.

"Jason you are overstepping a line here. Whatever Robin is up to…"

"Manny is dangerous. Do you think she will be safe now? Do you?" Jason barked. He had no idea Sonny and Robin made amends but he wasn't going to stand by and watch her get hurt.

"Why do you care?" He asked challenging his best friend.

"Because she is north and no matter what she has to be there. I don't care about anything else as long as she is." He looked at Spinelli. "Get on it."

He walked out of the penthouse, he needed to think. There was one place that he could go.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the messages and reviews on my stories. I had to have my laptop restored and documents fixed. So I am back. Thanks for being patient with me.

**Chapter 5 Water Under The Bridge?**

Robin stood on the old bridge thinking about her first love. She wanted to apologize for not visiting him.

"You know, here I am apologizing for not visiting you. For holing up in Paris for years, for allowing myself to run. So many things changed Stone. I didn't become a doctor but I did become a lawyer. I also became obsessed." She ran her hand through her hair.

"It is funny because I also became cynical, the cynic in me says that your ashes were washed away so what is the point in coming here. I could go to the park or Luke's. But the dreamer in me, the one who used to believe in fairytales says… When we sprinkled your ashes out into the darkness below, somehow you became one with the water so your presence could always be felt here. I feel it Stone. I know that I have been here with him and somehow it became a special place for us too. That bond was severed, one night on this very bridge, and ours is all that remains." She said somewhat sadly. She refused to allow the sadness to enter her thoughts.

"Is that what I am now? Him?" Jason said as he approached. Robin rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Is nothing sacred?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't answer the question Robin." She looked at him, her eyes were distant and hollow. She shrugged.

"You are a male. So yeah." She turned to look out at the water. "I will talk to you later Stone." She started to walk away.

"Ruiz is connected and crazy. Do you hate me so much that you can't even let me help you?" She laughed bitterly.

"Jason, hating you means that I would have to care. You know what they say about hate, right?" She continued on off his look. "Hate is just the flip side of love. You can't have one without the other."

"Some say hate is the absence of love." He shot back at her surprising her. She smirked at that.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you very much." She walked away.

"I don't like you either but I still need to know Robin." He called after her and she stopped walking.

"Yeah—me too. I am still here and so are you. I want to keep it that way so please listen when I say drop it." She hopped on her bike and took off. Jason smirked. _Don't like me very much, eh. I doubt it._

Robin received a text from an unknown number. She read the text and was immediately furious.

**JackofSpades**

**Fee Stone Cold wants me to look into your back ground then give a full report.**

**FieryBird**

**He is an idiot. You know the routine. Meet me at the park.**

**JackofSpades**

**And risk my cover. You know better than that.**

**FieryBird**

**Damn, then at Kelly's. Georgie is working.**

**JackofSpades**

**That I can do.**

**FieryBird**

**Ten**

Robin met Spinelli at Kelly's. She could use the excuse of wanting to know the man in Georgie's life. It worked perfectly. Spinelli was a bit of a geek but smooth, nothing like he portrayed as the Jackal. She wondered if he kept that persona with Georgie. She sat as his table as they waited for Georgie.

"So my background is pretty much the same. Just need you to make sure my cover is secure. Graduated top of my glass from the Sorbonne. Went to finish my law degree at Oxford. Worked for Acart, Bouchier, and Franck. I am now joining Davis and Miller." Robin explained so that Spinelli would have help in creating a path for her. She had never lost a case but she hadn't gone to court many times either. Still she was good at her day job.

"I also need to know Alcazar's every move. I need to be there conveniently when he needs legal counsel." She explained. Georgie approached, smiling at Robin.

"Hey, don't grill him. He has had enough from dad." Robin stood and hugged her cousin.

"Me, never. You know I remember Mac on a warpath." They both laugh at that.

"So what are you having?" Georgie asked.

"Coffee, black, one cream, and two sugars." Georgie nodded and went to get her coffee. Robin sat back in her seat.

"You be good to her. I don't like that she doesn't know you." Damien looked in to her eyes.

"She is one of few but she knows me beyond the bumbling idiot. I would not do that to her." Robin raised her eyebrow.

"This life is not set up for love." He leaned back in his chair.

"Remind me of that in three months." He smirked and she glared at him. If they had been alone she would have decked him.

"I will and my warning will stand." Jason chose that moment to walk in. He approached the table.

"Three times in one night. This is an interesting picture." Robin looked at him with a disinterested look.

"It is Kelly's. Stalking is a crime in New York." Jason chuckled, eyes twinkling at her.

"But it is Kelly's, right? Leave the kid alone, he is a good kid. Georgie is safe with him." Robin crossed her arms.

"Why because the mighty Jason Morgan said so?" Georgie approached.

"Oh she is not grilling him. Just getting to know him. Robin would never do to me what Mac did to her, would you Robin?" Robin smiled sweetly at Georgie.

"Never but you be careful. The jackal keeps questionable company." Jason rolled his eyes. "I mean, one minute you are protected but the next you say the wrong thing and you are an outcast, a pariah." Jason frowned, did she really believe that? Why did she mention protection? Had something happened?

"How about you stop with the riddles and tell me what the hell you are talking about?" He demanded but she snorted a laugh. She stood.

"Sorry Georgie. I have to run." Jason blocked her path so she shoved him but he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a heated kiss. For one split second she returned it feeling the spark of an old flame reignite. Then she pulled away and slugged him in the face.

"Don't you ever put your disgusting mouth on me again!" She shouted at him. The force of the blow made him stumble and he was stunned. He was too stunned to speak as he stared at her.

"You…"

"Say it!" She challenged. He stared at her while still rubbing his jaw too angry to speak. Spinelli and Georgie stared as if in shock.

Jason flexed his jaw relieving the pain of her blow. He had felt her respond to him if only for a second. He did something she wasn't expecting, he smiled. "You have a nice right hook." He stepped closer.

"So much anger. What was it you said about hate?" He smirked then walked out leaving her seething. She didn't say another word before storming out of the restaurant.

Spinelli and Georgie looked at each other. "That was uh…" Spinelli started but Georgie smiled.

"A healthy dose of denial." Georgie smiled. She was glad to have Robin back.


	6. Chapter 6 Series of Unfortunate Run-Ins

Bonus because you guys are awesome and because Robin is awesome and terribly missed.

**Chapter 6 A Series of Unfortunate Run-Ins**

Robin pulled up a stool at Jake's. It was just her luck that Jason was there. She decided to ignore him. She signaled for the bartender. Coleman walked over.

"Hello gorgeous. What is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" Robin rolled her eyes. He was smarmy but he had a nice shirt.

"Listen don't let my size fool you and let's just cut the small talk. I would like a beer and a shot of tequila." Robin said noticing her space was being invaded.

"Put it on my tab Coleman." Dr. Patrick Drake leaned in with a smirk on his face. He looked Robin up and down. She regarded him with a glance.

"That won't be necessary…" He extended his hand.

"Patrick, Dr. Patrick Drake." Robin hated guys that threw their title around to impress women. Why did he have to go the route of doctor?

"Not just Patrick, eh? Shall I call you Patrick, Dr. Patrick Drake or just Patrick?" She said cheekily causing Jason to smirk.

"Feisty one. I am proud of my accomplishments." She accepted the drinks from Coleman then placed a twenty on the table.

"You should be proud Dr. Drake, however, throwing around your title is a bit pretentious. Was I supposed to swoon? Piece of advice, if you want a woman deeper than a mud puddle, try being less pretentious." She took her shot. She amused and intrigued him. Women fell at his feet all the time. Why was she so unimpressed?

"You still haven't told me your name." She looked at him with a bit of annoyance.

"I know." She shrugged. Aiden slid on the stool next to hers. He looked at Patrick noticing that his cousin was annoyed.

"Go away." He told him. Patrick put his hands up.

"I didn't know that she was taken." He walked away with a bruised ego. Robin laughed at that.

"You have perfect timing." Aiden noticed Jason. His jaw tensed as he stared at the man, Robin noticed where he was looking.

"I keep running into him. I just prefer to ignore him." Aiden turned to look at her. He didn't believe in coincidences.

"It is likely not a coincidence luv." Robin told him about Kelly's and they ended up joking and laughing.

Jason watched the duo, assuming that they were a couple. He wondered if she was happy. He also wondered why she was so angry with him, still. He remembered what they had and it was good. How did he let her get away? Sam sat next to him breaking his thoughts. She smiled at him.

"Hey Jason can we talk?" She asked him but he ignored her. She had cheated on him with her stepfather and in his grief he almost slept with Liz. He had come to his senses and sent her home.

"We have nothing to talk about. I left you for your own good and you fucked your stepfather. That pretty much tells me what I need to know." Jason took a swig of his beer. Sam started to cry, begging and pleading with him. Robin was disgusted by the way she clung to him.

"You know he really isn't worth your dignity and self-respect. No man is. You are making a scene and I am getting secondhand embarrassment for you." Robin told the young woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam turned to her, projecting her anger.

"I am Robin Scorpio. You betrayed him, I know all about that as I am sure that you know." Sam approached her.

"I am nothing like you. I would never betray his trust the way you did." She spat. Robin had yawned because she was bored with the discussion. "You don't know anything about me."

"Samantha McCall, grafter, con, a woman who bangs her mother's husband. A woman who married men for money. I know a little bit. It is my business to know. I am joining your mother's firm as a partner. Once she asked me to speak to you. To try to encourage you to have ambition that would lead to self-sufficiency. The kind men don't provide." Robin looked her up and down in disgust.

"I don't think you have the thinking cap to really get what I am saying. So pardon my intrusion. Carry on, bite at his ankles. Throw yourself at his feet. I don't really care." She shrugged but soon felt the sting of Sam's hand on her face. Robin smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that." She punched Sam in the face. "I am partial to fisticuffs. Slaps are for bitches." Sam got up and then lunged at Robin who side stepped then caught Sam by the waist slamming her.

"I am highly trained at this. You should probably just quit while you are ahead." Sam was scrappy, she wasn't going to just give in. Robin ended up knocking her out.

"Sorry barkeep. I will leave now. As you see I tried to avoid this." She looked at Jason. "You should put a muzzle on her." She and Aiden walk out.

Jason couldn't leave Sam lying there so he helped her up when she recovered. "Are you just going to let her assault me Jason? What is she doing back here?" Sam asked furious that robin had bested her.

"I don't know. Look, just stay away from her, okay? Going off on her is not a good idea." Jason tried to explain but Sam went off.

"Is that why you won't take me back? Because she is here?" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No Sam, it is not. Robin hates me so don't worry about her. My reasons are what I keep telling you over and over. We are done." He told Coleman to call her a cab and walked away.

Outside Aiden and Robin ran into Carly. Robin silently cursed, it just wasn't her day. All she wanted was a drink and to decompress.

"What the hell are you doing in Port Charles?" She spat. Aiden looked at Robin as if to ask, 'Carly'? Robin just nodded.

"Port Charles is my home and you know what they say, no place like home." Carly surveyed Aiden.

"If you know what is good for you, you will stay away from her. No one is ever good enough for St. Robin." Aiden laughed out loud, a good full on belly laugh.

"Luv, she called you a saint?" He laughed again leaving Carly looking confused.

"Yeah well, you know what they say about people who talk out both sides of their ass." Aiden looked at her eyes glittering with amusement.

"What do they say luv?" Robin shifted on her hip.

"They don't know shit. That is why they talk out of both sides." Aiden doubled over in laughter as Carly fumed.

"Listen you little bitch, stay away from Sonny and Jason. You betrayed them, you ruined…."

"Womp, womp, womp. Same story and it is old Carly. I don't care about Jason. Sonny and I are friends so you will have to deal with. Stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours." Carly got in her face as she tried to walk away. Robin put her hand around her throat and applied pressure stunning her.

"Okay Rocky, you have had enough fighting for one day." Robin let her go.

"Stay the hell away from me." Carly coughed and gagged then tried to come for Robin again but Aiden held her back.

"She has already knocked out two people today. You need to back off." He let her go but Carly looked on in disbelief.

"Hardly, I can take her." Robin looked at Aiden with pleading eyes.

"Okay fine but make it quick. I am tired." Robin smiled then knocked Carly out with one punch. Then looked at Aiden.

"You are no fun. I would have loved to torture her a little." He threw his arm around her and chuckled.

"Why don't we go get a bottle and a six pack? Call over our mates and avoid a series of unfortunate run-ins." Robin sighed, it was the best offer she had all night. Neither one noticed Jason watching them as they had climbed into the cab together.


	7. Chapter 7 Information

**Chapter 7 Information**

Spinelli placed the file on Jason's desk then looked at his boss. He smiled as he thought about how rattled he had been over the phoenix.

"She is clean. A defense attorney who has taken on some reputable clients. Maybe you could hire her to represent the organization." Jason considered that for a moment, she had been steady on his mind. Maybe hiring her would be a way to reconnect. A way to break her shell. He read through the files. Maybe she wasn't Bella but he knew Robin and could not shake the feeling.

Jason picked up the phone to call Diane. "Diane I need a favor. I read your new partner's profile. She has a remarkable record and I want her on my team. Here is what I need you to do." Jason went on to explain his plan.

Robin was at the Metro Court when her uncle and his team advanced on Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Lorenzo Alcazar you are wanted for questioning on the disappearance of Manny Ruiz." Robin advanced listening.

"That is the uncle I know and love, always upholding the law?" Robin approached.

"The niece I know and love, always defending those who break it." Mac smirked.

"I would recommend that you not say anything further Mr. Alcazar." Robin smiled then extended her hand. "Robin Scorpio, defense attorney." Enamored by the brunette beauty he took her hand then smiled.

"I am sorry Ms. Scorpio but I am connecting the names here." Robin laughed.

"My uncle and I do not exactly work for the same side of the law. I believe in justice and equal representation. He knows that I am always in the market for clients. You would be a high profile client who will help me solidify my status in Port Charles. I am mainly known for my work in Paris." Mac crossed his arms then stared at his niece.

"Robin I suggest you allow us to continue. You will not take on Alcazar as a client. He is worse than Sonny." Alcazar scoffed at that.

"I would like to think that I am more cultured and refined than Corinthos." Robin turned to her uncle.

"Are you here to charge Mr. Alacazar? If you have no warrant for his arrest he does not have to answer any questions at this time." Mac looked at Alcazar.

"Don't hop on your jet and leave town. We will be in touch." Mac walked away with his team. Robin grabbed a card from her purse then handed it to Alcazar.

"I am a new partner in the Davis, Miller firm. I have an excellent record. Give me a call if you need to." Alcazar smiled at the young woman.

"I was just about to have dinner. How about we discuss your skills over dinner?" Robin smiled, she had to admit he was a handsome man, well dressed. Appeared to be cultured and have manners. This was the in that she needed.

"Carly owns this place. Jax is a friend of mine but Carly, if she sees us she will make it her business to come over and get into my face. So just a fair warning." Alcazar chuckled.

"Something tells me that an intelligent woman such as yourself can handle Carly." Robin smiled with a nod, that she could.

Robin and Alcazar had talked about her travels and her time in Paris. They had talked tragedies and comedies and she had to admit, he was a charming man. Too bad she was sent to dismantle his organization. Neither one saw Carly snapping pictures with her phone.

Sonny walked into the Metro Court, he spotted Robin and Lorenzo then approached the table.

"Robin I need a minute with you alone." Robin looked at him. She sighed.

"Let me guess that beast of an ex rang to tattle?" Sonny looked at her in that way that said he could see straight through her.

"Sonny I am having dinner with a new client. Please, I will come to see you later." Sonny frowned then laughed, Robin knew it as the angry laugh.

"Robin, I know that you want to build a name for yourself but this is not the way. This man is scum and not worth a second of your time." Robin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mac says the same about you and Jason and we are having dinner on Friday." Robin smiled sweetly at him.

"I keep a picture of you in my office this piece of garbage has seen it and is using you to get to me." Robin frowned.

"How disappointing. I thought he wanted one of the best attorneys there is to represent him. Heaven forbid my wit, intelligence and overall skill get me a job. No, it has to be because I am Sonny's sister or Mac's niece." Sonny stood toe to toe with her.

"I am going to choose not to do this here. I can wait over there as I stare daggers at you until you are finished." He turned to Alcazar.

"You'd do well to stay away from her" He walked away. Robin leaned back in her seat then looked at Alacazar with an amused expression.

"So am I being used? I don't think I have ever been used before to my knowledge." He smiled.

"No, the fact that it annoys him is just icing. I used his wife, his ex but then I fell for her bit. I wanted to save her but in life you learn lessons." Robin frowned.

"What is it about that woman? Is it the bottle blonde or the screeching sound of her voice?" Alcazar laughed out loud at that.

"She can be seductive to get what she wants." Robin smirked.

"Whores are good at that." She waved her hand dismissively. "Down to business because he will not leave until we have had it out. My retainer should be sizable and I will get to work right away." He smiled liking how direct she was.

Robin approached a brooding Sonny. "Let's not give that bitch any more to chew on. Let's go get coffee." Robin gestured. Sonny stood then joined her on the elevator.

"He is dangerous and has no problem taking out anyone who gets in his way. He will use a woman to get to a man. I am warning you Robin, you will do good to stay away from him." Robin smiled.

"It is good that you worry about me Sonny, but I will be fine. I can take care of me and if I feel like…"

"Work for us." Sonny interrupted causing her to laugh.

"Diane works for you." She argued.

"Actually Diane called, she said that her caseload has been heavy and she said she was going to discuss transferring some of her cases to you and guess who is one of them?" They got off of the elevator with Robin shaking her head.

"No way." She spat.

"Yes way. It is the perfect full circle. Remember when you used to come home with your law books and tell us about everything you learned and offered legal advice?" Sonny smiled at the memory but she didn't. Her armor was back in place.

"Times change and it is a conflict of interest. If she needs a consult then I will but outside of that, I cannot work for you." Robin stood firm.

"I don't like the way he looks at you. You do know he was married to Skye but she ran with her daughter." Sonny supplied. "Why do you think she did that?

"Look, she married him and had a kid with him. He is my client and you cannot change my mind."

Sonny wasn't happy with the decision but decided to put a guard on her. If she wouldn't listen to reason he could ensure her safety that way.

"You are still the most stubborn woman that I have ever met." He smiled then hugged her. "Please be careful, Alcazar is not to be trusted."

"I am not in it for a bonding experience Sonny. I am in it to make money and for the rush of the courtroom. Don't worry about me." She walked away.


	8. Chapter 8-10

**Ooo I see some interest so posting more on this. Enjoy and feedback is love.**

**Chapter 8 Jobbin Robin**

Robin had gotten to know Alcazar, they had a few run-ins that lead to lunch, dinner or coffee so when she heard the news of his being shot, she was leaving dinner at the Metro with Nikolas when shots were fired into the air. Robin pushed Nikolas behind her as she assessed the situation counting the number of men in black.

"Everybody down. This is a robbery and if you cooperate it will be over quickly." The masked man shouted. Guests and Patrons scrambled for cover including Robin and Nikolas.

It had been hours, they were after something in the safe but a code was triggered and they had to wait until morning. The sick mastermind had them all endure a game, Lulu Spencer had been shot and Emily and Liz were working on her.

Robin rubbed the back of her neck then discreetly turned on the device she had planted in her earring. It would signal Aiden her location and that she was in trouble. Nikolas looked at her, he was the only who knew what she did on the side and that was because of case she worked with Lucky. She wanted to comfort her friends but it was forbidden. She was itching to get to the man behind the mask.

The masked woman yanked Robin up per instructions from the leader. She pushed her into the room with Alan then walked in and closed the door. "They wanted someone to sit with him. You are up." Robin fought her then took her gun knocking her out cold. She took her clothes then put them on. She used her clothes to tie her up then she dragged her to the closet and shoved her in after she cut her hair then gagged her. Robin put her hair in a ponytail attaching the blonde to it so that it would stick out and she could blend in. She went back out and cased the room listening to instructions.

Aiden used a spy camera that he sent through the vents after evading the cops. He had a count and a disguise. He and Lucky went in through the vents along with Spinelli and Lainey. They came in shooting. The group turned on each other not knowing who was who but Robin knew her team. The mastermind started laughing as he reached for the detonation device. Robin shot off the locks.

"Everybody out now!" She screamed. It was in mad panic that the guests ran out. Nikolas carried Lulu as the bomb went off.

Jason approached Nikolas. "Where is Robin?" He shouted. Nikolas ignored him so he approached Sonny and Carly.

"Where is Robin?" Carly looked at him, there was no way that she could have survived.

"She was in the room with Alan. Jason I am so sorry." She had just come back into his life. Sure she claimed to hate him but this was not the way it was supposed to end. She was his North and Alan was his father. He didn't always treat him well but he was his father.

"No." He started to run toward the door when the three stumbled out carrying Alan.

"We need help!" Robin called when the police advanced they took off their masks. Spinelli had gone out the way he came.

They put Alan on the stretcher and began CPR. Jason pulled Robin into a tight hug but she was stiff in his arms.

"Look at me." He tilted her chin. "You don't have to like me Robin but damn, you scared me half to death. Am I not allowed to be relieved?"

"Jason I never thought you cared if I lived or died." He looked at her in disbelief. He was hurt by her words.

"More than you'll ever know Robin. How is my father?" She looked at him going into to professional mode.

"I remember some from my training. He was going into cardiac arrest and that was before the bomb went off. I did not have much time to tend to him. I needed to knock out the woman holding us in that room then take on her disguise. Shit! I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left him." He hugged her again.

"It is not your fault. It is Alcazar's." Robin looked at him. "Yes, your new friend had a trade at Carly's hotel. Because he was shot they could not get the code." Robin stepped back then looked him up and down. Some things never changed. She shook her head then walked away leaving him confused.

Maxie walked out with Cooper Barrett also known as Scorpion. Robin knew he had been working on a case. It was the case of James Craig. They would have to catch up later to compare notes.

Mac hugged his girls close. He was more convinced in that moment that his sweet niece had indeed taken after her parents. It was not the life that he wanted for her but it was the life she chose. Hopefully being home would change her mind.

**Chapter 9 Rendezvous**

Two days later Robin met Cooper at a rendezvous point. It was a dingy bar outside of Rochester. She dressed in all black jeans and a black shirt. She donned black lipstick and eye makeup. She sat at his table and leaned in.

"You sister is going to kill me." He shrugged.

"Promises were made to be broken. Besides, I am in too deep to just disappear. This case has to end first. Then maybe you can keep your promise." He looked at her getting right to the point.

"Corinthos is blackmailing me. He wants me to be his eyes and ears at the PCPD." Robin leaned back then sighed. She gestured asking how Sonny knew.

"He knew that I was 7, he saw me go into that vault in disguise and did not buy my story. He was going to turn me into your uncle." Robin thought fast.

"No he isn't. You don't bend to his will. You let me handle him. So about this case and Zar?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Zar was delivering it to Jerry. I am not sure why he wanted it yet but it contained these toxic orbs. You killed him so we will never know." Robin leaned forward.

"Oh he isn't dead. I still need to prove that he isn't Jerry. So Zar was making moves with a possible bio-weapon. I will call in a favor. We need to have the contents analyzed. Here is your story, you are in town to visit me. It is time Port Charles knew of the other Barrett." She stood then offered her hand.

Neither one saw the figure watching them in the distance. Cooper got into the car with Robin. They pulled off together.

"One more issue, Morgan intercepted the fence. Which was why we had come to retrieve the case early. We needed to move it before Alcazar could double cross us." Robin closed her eyes. Maybe Spinelli could get the information but she didn't want to risk her cover. She was going in his place.

"I'll handle him too." She dropped Cooper off then headed to Harborview Towers. She wiped her face clean of makeup then pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Robin knocked on Jason's door. Milo answered it. "I am sorry Ms. Scorpio the boss…" Robin walked past Milo and found Jason and Sonny talking about Cooper.

"Good Sonny you are here." Sonny took in her appearance.

"Are you going to commit a crime sweetheart?" He flashed his dimples then rushed to hug her. Jason noticed how she was not so stiff in his arms and returned the hug.

"What happened in there? You took a hell of a risk." Sonny said. She pulled away from him.

"Lives were at risk Sonny. I wasn't going to wait to be killed. Speaking of, Cooper Barrett is in town. He was trapped in the safe with Maxie. He had assumed one of the armed men's disguise. Maxie said that he kept her sane. He was at the Metro looking for me and got caught up in this madness." Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Cooper Barrett as in?" Robin nodded.

"Yes, Harlan had another child and that child is Cooper. Brenda found him two years ago. They have formed a bond although she mostly annoys him." Robin walked over to the pool table then started to rack up.

"Jason do you have any alcohol, beer or tequila would do nicely." Jason got her a beer and one for himself.

"Thank you. I need to talk to Jason alone." Jason looked at Sonny. The look said that they needed to check out Cooper. Robin was sure Spinelli would be on the case. Sonny left and Milo resumed his post outside of the penthouse.

"Talk." Robin smiled.

"So direct Morgan. Let's play." She smirked. "I checked in on Alan today." She takes her shot.

"I am glad that he is okay. I am sorry for being short with you but I was running on adrenaline and well, I am not used to you giving a damn about me. I preferred it when you didn't." Jason took a long swig of his beer then moved toward the table.

"Then you have a problem because I always gave a damn. I thought that was obvious one night on the bridge." She frowned letting his words roll off her. She had a purpose and she was not being pulled in by the soothing tone of his voice or the depths of ocean blue.

"Something tells me that you feel it even now which is why you refuse to look at me." He smirked and she moved her eyes up to his.

"I am not afraid of you. We have been over for years and you have no impact on my heart. You no longer own it not reserve a space there. Let's not confuse things." Jason chuckled his eyes sparkled.

"You are so full of shit. You stand here icy and cold but you are putting on an act because you still feel a pull toward me. I felt it when I saw you on the docks. First the need to protect, then on the bridge the need to hold you. Don't worry though, we were better than the best but in the end…" He sighed.

"A disaster." He didn't disagree. "I don't like you very much Jason. I have explained as much. I just came here to apologize." He pulled out a bottle of tequila.

"And play. So you want something from me. Since it is you who is after something I choose the game." She looked at him.

"Fine." She smirked. What was she getting herself into?

**Chapter 10 Poker Face**

Jason had chosen strip poker but did not realize how good Robin was. He sat in his boxers and she still had on her shirt and panties.

"Is that regret I see Morgan?" She smiled and it was a genuine smile that warmed him up, maybe it was the liquor he chastised himself.

"I have no regrets Scorpio. I see your four and match it." He moved his chips on the table.

"Why don't you tell me what you want?" He asked noticing that her eyes traveled his body and she had bit her lip. In that moment a flash of anger crossed her features and he bit back a chuckle.

"Did you shoot my client?" She asked directly. He looked at her.

"No but your client has a lot of enemies. Anyone could have put him in a coma. I just did not get the chance." He shrugged.

"And you know nothing about what was in that case at the Metro?" Jason smirked.

"I won this one." He looked at her shirt then gestured up with his head. "Take that off." He demanded referring to her shirt. She removed the shirt without being offended by his tone, it was kind of sexy.

Jason allowed his eyes to take her in. He almost groaned at the bra she was wearing, it was a sheer black number and because of the chill her nipples had become taut and pressed against the fabric. He licked his lips.

"I know that Alcazar was trying to move whatever was in the case. He is likely going to need your services. I can see Homeland Security getting involved." His eyes never left her breast and she felt herself warm under his gaze. He lifted his eyes to meet hers but they were on his lips.

Jason pushed the chair back, the sound did not even startle her. He stood then walked around the table. That brings her out of her daze and she stands then steps back almost tripping over the chair. One kiss in the heat of the moment was enough and she slugged him for it. Now there was a heat that sparked between them, it was the reason that she came. She would lower his defenses then steal the information that she needed. However, the desire choked her. He stalked her like a prey as she backed away. He smirked at her movements.

"Why so scared Robin?" She stared at him.

_That bastard thinks that he has me. That one fuck would make me fall all over again? That I will be weakened to his will. Pfft._

"I am not scared. You just chose questionable partners. One can never be too safe and while I could and would fuck your brains out. I wouldn't want things getting confused in that thick skull of yours." She smiled then moved toward him.

"I can play this game of cat and mouse with you or I could just take what I want." Jason anticipated the move and caught her in his arms. He blocked her blows and it only served to piss her off then his lips landed on her neck. She froze for a moment as the jolt of electricity jolted through her. That was not a normal reaction. Wetness pooling at the center, her nipples hardening and puckering, all normal. This pull and electricity was not.

Jason's lips grazed the curve of her neck and he moved his head so that they traced the curve. His heart thundered rapidly in his chest. He needed to taste her, he craved her but he let her go. He couldn't lose himself in Robin Scorpio. He felt the relief escape her body for a split second but being Robin, she couldn't let it be his decision.

Robin turned to face him with a smirk on her face. She looked down to the tent in his boxers then advanced on him placing her hand there. She stood on her tip toes then bit his chin gently before allowing her tongue to slide up his chin to his lips. She heard him inhale a hiss. He grabbed her by her ass pulling her close to him and devouring her mouth with his.

There was a loud knock on the door. They ignored it as he lifted her by her ass and she swung her legs around his waist.

"Robin I know you are in there. Now open the bloody door." Robin silently cursed Cooper but ignored Aiden.

"Go away Aiden, I am busy." Robin shouted.

"Clearly losing your bloody mind. Robin do you want me to go down memory lane." She sighed then put her head on Jason's chest. She slid down his body eliciting a frustrated groan. She grabbed her clothes then put them on quickly. She slipped out the door.

"Why are you still here?" She glared at her cousin.

"Obviously I shouldn't be getting on anytime soon now should I?" He shot her a glare of his own then got onto the elevator. Jason watched them from the surveillance.

"What are you thinking?" She shook her head. "That man nearly destroyed you and you are going back for seconds?"

"He has no power to destroy me A. I just wanted to get laid. I don't question your conquest so don't question mine." He looked down at her.

"Bullocks, you nearly ripped Greens head off." She could not deny that, maybe it was for the best but left unsatisfied only made her want what she shouldn't have.


	9. Chapter 11

First up, I love the Phoenix. Sorry but Jasam do not have the trademark on it. This is clearly a JnR fic. My Phoenix is nothing like trinkets. It is symbolism for something else. After all, Robin has risen from the ashes. Has conquered her disease bravely, fought her enemies, survived and went to save her friend and still kicking. So please spare me the notion that I am disrespecting. Disrespect would be making Sam the villain which she is not. Thanks for all of the replies.

**Chapter 11 Life has a Funny Way**

After a fight with Aiden Robin went back to her hotel room exhausted. She wanted a bath and some sleep. She realized that she had left her wallet at Jason's. She groaned inwardly and was about to head back before he saw something that he should not when she heard the door open. She didn't need to draw her gun because she felt him as she stepped into the room. He was sitting in the chair with her badge around his neck.

Robin's eyes formed slits and she was ready for a fight. "You searched my room because there is no way I would leave that in my wallet." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"No Robin, this was on your bed when I got here along with this." He moved to the wet bar then picked up the spider and the phoenix figurine with a note that read _'this ends now.'_ If she was frightened she didn't let on. He took her by her shoulders.

"Let me help you." She looked up at him confused by his words. He didn't hold a look of anger and betrayal in his eyes.

"I am just waiting for the moment where you tell me that you never want to see my face again. I lied to you. I betrayed you. I am on the opposite side of the law. We aren't on the same side." He stunned her into silence with a soft kiss.

"Faison killed your parents. Sweet Robin sought revenge the best way she knew how. I get your decision. I am not angry, not that it matters to you Ms. Independent. Anyway, the information that you came for… Spinelli will have it for you on a one of those little drives. All you have to do is ask. If I can I will." He shrugged watching her speechless and observing him. He knew that being an agent she knew how to read when someone lied, not that she ever needed that training with him, still… There she was studying his body language, monitoring his heart rate and catching his gaze. When she was satisfied she nodded then allowed her stance to relax.

"You have a tattoo of the phoenix on your lower back." He mentioned offhandedly.

"No shit." She bit out in response still unnerved by his presence. He sighed.

"Why don't you curb your urge to be a cold hearted stick in the mud and give me a fucking break. Obviously spider is after the phoenix, why? You have enough going on." She pinched the bridge of her nose then started coming out of her clothes as she walked to the bathroom. She took a long soothing soak hoping that he would be gone when she got out. No luck, the cocky bastard made himself comfortable on her bed and was asleep with his gun by his side. She went to move the gun so that she could push him out of her bed but his eyes popped open and before she could react she was under him.

"Don't ever reach for an enforcer's gun Robin. You know better." He noticed that she was barely clad in her towel after he flipped her over. "You should put some clothes on because I am not leaving. I am not leaving until that dark haired guy with the permanent scowl comes back."

Robin shoved Jason off her then jumped up. "You will say nothing to Aiden. I do not want him involved." Jason watched as her face flushed red with anger. He was sure that the Brit could protect her but why did she not want his protection.

"It is either me or him?" Jason figured that she would choose the dark and brooding one. He took a second to scold himself for sounding like Spinelli in his thoughts. Robin took a deep breath then sighed.

"You cannot call Aiden. You shouldn't even be here." She started to get dressed then pack her bags. "The spider was my mark, he was an agent. Since someone has sent me his marker and that little note it means that something is wrong. I stepped over a line or. You need to leave and don't mention anything to Aiden. If anyone asks about me tell them to cooperate. If Alcazar asks, tell him that I am looking into some things." He watched her closely.

"It means that you are to be eliminated. I may not be part of that world but I am not stupid." Robin looked at him then smiled softly.

"Just brain damaged. Jason I will not spend the rest of my life on the run and I will not endanger those that I love." He stared at her.

"You mean you do have a heart in there?" He teased and he had no idea why but he needed to keep her off her toes.

"You will not be going alone." He said and fought against her protest. "I go peacefully or waste your time by following you. Your choice." Robin groaned.

"One condition. There is one place that I need to go alone and I need you to respect that. When I go I will leave you at the safe house where we will be staying." He stood silently trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"I need you to promise!" She shouted and he did. He promised not sure of what he was getting into. They may not like each other or pretend to, anyway. But like he told Sonny, she was his north and he would do anything to protect her.


End file.
